Question: ${3 \div 0.75 = {?}}$
Solution: $ {3 \div 0.75 = 3 \div \dfrac{75}{100}} $ $ {\phantom{3 \div 0.75} = 3 \div \dfrac{3}{4}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {3 \div \dfrac{3}{4} = 3 \times \dfrac{4}{3}} $ $ {\phantom{3 \div \dfrac{3}{4}} = \dfrac{3 \times 4}{3}} $ $ {\phantom{3 \div \dfrac{3}{4}} = \dfrac{12}{3}} $ $ {\phantom{3 \div \dfrac{3}{4}} = 4} $